1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite plate structure and a manufacturing method thereof and particularly relates to a composite plate structure having a metal layer and a manufacturing method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices have been developed to provide more functions and have smaller sizes. Wireless communication and wireless network make it convenient for people to acquire information from the Internet via portable electronic devices, and as a result, portable electronic devices become common. In order to increase portability, portable electronic devices are made to be thinner and lighter. Composite materials composed of materials, such as mylar, graphite, bamboo fiber, or carbon fiber, are lighter and thus are used to manufacture the housing of portable electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices usually store a lot of data and applications. It will be inconvenient to carry the portable electronic devices if they do not have sufficient structural strength against shake or pressure. Thus, how to increase the structural strength of composite materials is an important issue in designing the housing for portable electronic devices. In addition, electronic devices are developed to have more exquisite appearance. Composite materials not only need to be strong in structure and light in weight but also need to be visually attractive to the consumers.